To manufacture steering joint housings intended for steering tie rods on motor vehicles, it is known in practice to manufacture a blank from wire material which has a ball-shaped enlargement on one end. After heating, this blank is forged into a steering joint housing with a molded-on shaft in several sequential steps. To complete the steering joint housing, it is necessary to expensively machine out the steering joint housing not only so that it can hold both a bearing shell, which supports the corresponding steering joint ball, and a cover enclosing the inside of the housing, but also so that an axial drilled hole provided with a long threaded section can be brought into it, for holding an axial journal, by which the steering joint housing is attached to the steering tie rod. Along with the heating and the sequential forging processes, the expensive machining both of the steering joint housing and especially of the molded-on shaft is time-intensive and costly.
The purpose of the invention is to create a process of the type named above for manufacturing a steering joint housing with a molded-on shaft, which is considerably more cost effective and especially requires less of an expenditure of energy and materials.